


In the Dark

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Green Day
Genre: Bike, M/M, Multi, trike, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Billie Joe teases the other boys all tour, they decide to get him back in the only way they know how- by surprising him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me (not that it couldn't happen...).

It was during the American Idiot tour that Mike and Tré hatched a genus idea. An idea unlike any other. An idea that would get back at Billie Joe for all the times he’d teased them.  
Mike and Tre were sharing a room together this time- they were in Geneva and Billie had a headache from the plane ride, so he got his own room. Unfortunately for the other two, there was nothing to do when sleep was not apparent and by 2:00am, they had delved a little too deep into conversation.  
“God, Billie drives me crazy when he just, like, comes up and kisses me. Like why would he do that?” Tré spouted in frustration. The entire tour Billie had been on quite sexual terms with the other bandmates. Terms that were never discussed but rather acted upon briefly by Billie himself.  
“Oh my God, me too! And it’s totally not that he’s invading my space or making me uncomfortable or anything like that. It’s that if I had my way, I would take him right then and there- but I never can.” Mike was no stranger to these feelings.  
“Mike!” Tre jumped up with exclamation.  
“What?” The blond man said, a little confused. It was 2 am after all.  
“I just had the best idea on how to get him back.” Tré’s devious smirk was drowned out by his over-enthusiasm.  
“Well, what is it?” The anticipation was killing Mike now. Tre always had great revenge ideas.  
“Well…” Tré leaned in with a smile and whispered in the already enthusiastic man’s ear. Mike’s eyes lit up and he squealed with excitement.

 

“Okay,” Mike said. “Its 2:15 now, so let’s go at 3:00. Sound good?”  
“2:45, man. I don’t need that long to prepare,” the green haired man retorted.  
“Even better,” Mike said with a glimmer in his eye. The two men proceeded to shower, shave, put on cologne, and redress in record time.  
“It’s 2:45!” Tré shouted. “C’mon, Mikey!”  
“Coming!” was the taller man’s response from the bathroom. “I almost forgot this,” he said, holding up a bottle of lube.  
“Where’d you get that from? Was it part of the hotel suite?” Tré questioned with a lighthearted laugh.  
“No,” Mike rolled his eyes a little,” I always bring it with ‘em just in case.”  
“Well good. We’re gonna need it. Billie’s gonna need it.”  
“Oh you better believe he will. Especially because of what I have in store for him,” Mike said under his breath as they slowly opened their hotel room door.  
“Ready?” Tré whispered as he pulled Billie’s room key form his pocket.  
“Fuck yeah I’m ready!” Mike smoothed back his hair. It was a huge mistake for the short, black haired man in the room next to theirs to give the other two his spare room key. Most importantly though, he did.  
Tré slowly reached his hand toward the door when he stopped suddenly, “wait.”  
“What?!?” Mike exclaimed, already way too excited.  
“We can’t get undressed in there!”  
“Oh….yeah, I guess you’re right.” Mike took in what Tré had said.  
“Here,” the drummer said opening their original room again, quietly. “We’ll just throw our clothes back in here.”  
“Perfect,” Mike said with a smile. The band members undressed silently, holding only theirs and Billie’s room keys. They knew the hotel cameras were on them, but who cared? There sure didn’t. They were about to fuck the shit out of Billie Joe fucking Armstrong. And they were gonna love every second of it. With the clothes back in their room and the two stark naked men standing in the hallway, the drummer reached toward the singer’s door once again.

 

“Click.” Billie’s hotel room door quietly unlocked and swung open as Tré and Mike tip-toed in. The room was darker than the hallway and the two men needed a moment for their eyes to adjust. They couldn’t get revenge on Billie Joe if they couldn’t even see him, right?  
Billie’s bed began coming into focus. It was on the opposite wall from the door. They could hear the guitarist snoring and they knew he was out for the count. But not for long. “I’ll start and take the front. You get the back when it’s time,” Tre spewed with anticipation.  
“Perfect,” Mike replied as he stared in the direction of the soon-to-be attacked Billie. “Did I ever tell you how much of a fucking genius you are, man?”  
“Oh, Mike, I am quite aware. Now, shut the fuck up before he wakes the fuck up!” Tré said with a forceful whisper. Mike glared back at Tré, then impatiently motioned for him to go along toward the sleeping singer. The naked Tré smirked back, and strode majestically across the room.

 

As the green haired man got to the edge of the bed, he found Billie laying on his left side. “Mike,” he whispered as Billie snored some more. “There,” he mouthed and pointed to the other side of the bed. Mike crept over, and ducked down, out of view of the guitarist. That was it. That’s where they needed to be.  
With a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes, Tré threw the covers off Billie. As the oldest band member turned over to his back sleepily yet startled, Tre jumped up and straddled him.  
Billie Joe inhaled sharply. “Whaaaa…” he stammered, but he was quickly silenced by the drummer’s kiss. He grabbed Billie’s wrists and held them up over his head on the pillow and began forcefully snaking his tongue into the still half-confused man’s mouth.  
Billie was panting at this point and whether that was from having Tré taking all his air or from sheer arousal, we may never know. Tré gave Mike a glance from the other side of the bed that read “give me time”. Mike clearly understood. He remained ticked away behind the bed and he slowly began rubbing his cock with lube, making sure that when his turn came, he was ready for it.  
The green haired man had pulled away from Billie just long enough to allow the short man to catch his breath. At this point he also managed to take note that the singer was clad only in a pair of low-cut, skin tight, black and red boxer briefs. Tré, who was clad in nothing, wanted nothing more than to pull them off slowly with his teeth while the singer writhed beneath him, remembering all the times he teased the other two guys. But he couldn’t yet. It wasn’t time.  
By this point Billie was awake. However, when one goes from soundly sleeping to being snogged uncontrollably, there honestly isn’t much difference. By the time Tré came back after the short breather, the guitarist’s mind was still no different. Immediately the drummer laid down on top of Billie, feeling every inch of his body, from his carefully toned pecks and stomach to the not-so hidden bulge in his underwear.  
Still holding down his hands, but this time outward in a more Christ-like position, Tré began planting extra-light kisses down Billie’s neck, and using his tongue to trace back up. Shudders of pleasure along with light moans came from the man beneath him and that was all Tre needed to know he was on track.  
He could feel Billie starting to get hard- and he, himself was no exception either. Tré leaned into the singer’s ear. “Keep your hands right where they are. Do you understand me?” He growled.  
“Holy fuck, yes Tré,” was all that managed to come out of Billie’s mouth.  
“Good,” Tré whispered. He dragged his body down across the black-haired man’s squirming, perfect body. The green haired man grabbed his underwear in his teeth and took a moment to breathe hot air on Billie’s torso. With his teeth snarled and a look of lust in his eyes, Tré slowly pulled Billie’s underwear down until the erection he had been having trouble concealing in the first place popped right out. Tre accidently moaned out loud at the sight of the guitarist’s cock.  
He then took his finger tips and placed them lightly on Billie’s stomach, making him shiver with delight. And the shudders didn’t stop as the only thing touching Billie was the drummer’s hands caressing up and down his sides. “Tré…” Billie whined. That was it. The gentle stuff was over.

 

With a wink to Mike (who was turned on by all he was seeing to say the least), Tré grabbed the underwear that was around Billie’s knees and took them all the way off. He leaped up and straddled the singer again, this time making sure their bare cocks touched. Billie threw his head back and arched his back into Tré. The younger man laid down again, ceasing the open neck as a perfect opportunity to leave some of his own marks on the skin of his friend. He latched on right where the base of Billie’s neck met his collarbone and grabbed his hair. He wouldn’t want to lose the space he had just gained, would he? But with that hair grab came moans and squeals from the small man, which only encouraged Tré. “You like that? Huh? Does that make you want me to fuck you? Huh, Billie Joe?” Tré growled controllingly between hickeys he was giving. The singer’s neck now had between five or six and they covered all sides.  
“Yes,” Billie yelled with a loud exhale. “Fuck me right now. Oh Jesus, please.”  
“Hum,” Tré moved to his ear, giving a little nibble to his earlobe. “I don’t know, Billie Joe Armstrong. Should I fuck you?”  
Tré began rocking his hips against Billie’s, allowing both of their rock hard dicks to rub against each other. “We’ll see,” he said in a fading whisper as he began dragging his tongue along the singer’s collarbones. Whimpers would escape from Billie’s throat and then BAM- Tré would bite. Tré would bite the flesh sitting on tip of the bone and then scrape his teeth along the protruding edge.  
The whole time Billie was writhing but he could do nothing about it except buck his hips toward Tré because Tré still had his hands held down tighter than Mike (who was clearly a top).  
The drummer continued this pattern of licking, sucking, and biting down to Billie’s rib cage where his noises and moans became more audible. With Billie’s hard-on poking him in the stomach and all the noises he was making, the green haired man was rock hard and, to be honest, wanted more than anything to slide down, throw Billie’s legs over his shoulders, and pound the shit out of the sweaty, black haired man right there. But the drummer knew as well as anyone else: that isn’t how you get revenge, is it?

 

Tré snapped back to reality and found Billie panting with a bruised ribcage and a still-wiggling pelvis and knew that for a second, he must have been fantasizing. But he knew what he had to do- especially because Mike was still waiting (and hot as ever) over the bed and Billie had no fucking clue. However, there was that one thing left. That one thing that could never be done quick- Billie’s hipbones. With Mike waiting though, they would have to be. Tré wasted no time kissing gently down Billie’s soft stomach, stopping every so often to bite the skin and make him call out.  
As he did this, he also rubbed up and down his torso, making him beg for more. “Tré, please Tré. Get on with-gaaAAhhhh,” the guitarist interrupted himself and bit his lip as the green haired man suddenly scraped his lower teeth along Billie’s left hipbone. He proceeded to drag his tongue up and down the perfect “V” shape that so perfectly framed his pulsing cock. Tré remained slower than before, but rough none the less. Then, as the shudders and moans from Billie Joe Armstrong began to quiet down, the real fun began.

 

Tre finished one last, slow lick around a hipbone with a deep exhale from Billie and a smirk from himself- he knew what was about to happen. Suddenly Tré grabbed the singer’s knees and spread them apart. “Uhhahhhh!” Billie screamed as Tré used his wet tongue to glide up his thigh and all the way to the tip of his cock where he wiggled his tongue around teasingly. “Oh God, oh God. Tréeeeee!” he screamed and bucked his hips towards the drummer’s mouth.  
“Well Beej. Looks like I’m gonna have to fuck you like you’ve never been before, aren’t I?” Tré asked as he began to sit up.  
“Oh God, please,” Billie begged.  
“Louder. Tell me what you want!” Tré said dominantly-just the way Billie liked.  
“Uhhhh,” he moaned. “Fuck me.” The last two words only came out in a whisper, but that was all the two men needed to hear.  
“Good,” Tré said seductively. “Get on your hands and knees,” he said as he pulled the guitarist to a sitting position. He was facing the end of the bed away from the side Mike was on. Perfect for the bassist to sneak up behind him. Tre slipped underneath Billie in a 69 position. He was staring up his dick like a telescope. In order to cover up the noise and movement of the third man coming onto the bed, the drummer began wiggling around a little. “Hang on, Beej. This position is gonna kill my neck,” he lied. Mike climbed on the bed and kneeled behind the singer (who by this point was begging and squirming even more than before).  
“Tré! Why don’t you just get behind me and give it to me?!?” Billie demanded impatiently.  
“Cause that’s my job,” Mike proclaimed in that gravely, deep voice he had. At the same time he also slapped his hands down gently on Billie’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart a little.  
“Holy fuck Mike. Oh God please. How long have you even been there?” Everything came rushing out of Billie’s mouth all at once.  
“The whole time. The whole fuckin’ time,” Mike stated matter-o-factly. “And as you wish,” he added.

 

Mike leaned in close and began tracing Billie’s hole with his tongue. Everyone knew how much Billie loved a good rim job, but not as much as he loved a good blow job. So, as Mike teased the black haired man (who had his back arched and his head back) with flicks of the tip of this tongue, Tré did the unimaginable. In one, swift move, he put Billie’s entire dick in his mouth and began sucking. Billie had forgotten all about the chubbier man underneath him, none the less was expecting that.  
“AAAAHHHH!” Billie had no other outlet to express his sheer pleasure than to scream out loud. Although not on the verge of cumming, he was desperate. Small, kitten-like noises began exiting his throat without his knowing as both of his friends orally pleasured him two different ways at once.

 

At this point, the drummer was only slowly using his tongue and lips to make Billie moan and squeak like a kitten. It was Mike’s turn on revenge now. Knowing to be gentle at first, the blond man slowly began inserting the tip of his engorged cock into his hole. “Gah!” Billie inhaled sharply as Mike continued in. Every time the small man gasped or winced in pain, Tré would increase the pleasure factor by some more in order for him to keep quiet (or at least not be bad noisy). “M-M-M-Mike! Wh-Why are you so big?!” was all he could get the power to say.  
“You can stop me whenever, you know that.”  
“I know but don’t,” Billie said with a little grimace on his face. “I want you in me so bad right now.”  
“Okay, you asked for it,” Mike proclaimed with one final push. He was in. The bassist leaned over Billie and ran his hands up and down his sides for a moment. Than he began rocking back and forth. Before he knew it he was thrusting fully into Billie Joe.  
The whimpers and kitten noises turned into squeals and moans as Mike got closer and closer to his prostate. “Mi…aahhhh!” Billie screamed. Alas, he had found it.  
Billie was getting closer and closer to orgasm, as was Mike, so Tre began licking up Billie’s dick with every thrust from behind. The two men were like a synchronized pleasure-revenge machine. Tré also knew that as hot as sucking off Billie was, he was going to have to finish himself off if he wanted to cum. In time with Mike’s pounding, flicks of his own tongue, AND Billie’s screaming, Tre began stroking his own cock.  
The whole thing was a sight to see. The look of sheer pleasure on Billie’s face as he was overwhelmed from all angles, the rare combination of triumph and euphoria on Mike’s face at the same time, and Tré looking like he just conquered the world with his plan all while jerking himself off. “Ohhh,” the singer cried out, his voice getting higher. “Oh God, I’m almost there!”  
“So am I,” Mike said through clenched teeth and a moan. With a few final thrusts, Mike shot a hot load into the singer and cried out in pleasure.  
“Oh Miiiiike,” the guitarist cried for the tall man as he felt him finish and Tré took his dick in his mouth one more time. That was it for Billie. He threw his head back and Mike grabbed his hair and pulled back on it. The singer stiffened his back and came right on Tré’s face. Tre licked the cum off his lips and shot a load on Billie’s chest as he grunted from deep inside. Mike slipped out of the black haired man and the three men collapsed on the bed where they promptly fell asleep.

 

When Billie Joe woke up, he had a faint memory of what happened the night before. When he opened his eyes, though, everything came rushing back to him like a wave and he remembered fully the previous night’s activities. Both Mike and Tré were sprawled out next to him, still sound asleep and tangled up in the sheets. On top of that, his stomach was still a little sticky. As he thought back on what took place, he couldn’t help but grin- that was the best sex he had ever had in his life. As for the revenge aspect of it? Well, if teasing Mike and Tré with kisses made sex like that happen, why the fuck would he ever stop?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge me too harshly! Please feel free to contact me or comment!


End file.
